The Deforgotten City
by Namikaze Minato
Summary: Naruto goes through a gate that leads into a twisted world of Looking For Group combined with his own home world.
1. Chapter 1

The Deforgotten City

[Book 1]

~ Fancy Line Break Here ~ Fancy Line Break Here ~ Fancy Line Break Here ~ Fancy Line Break Here

_A/N : So, yeah, it's another story by me. And it's a Naruto-Looking For Group x-over. Yeah, if you don't know what LFG is, you don't really need to; just some of the jokes depend on a small amount of LFG knowledge. Anyhow, if you do know and are familiar with LFG, you'll find it a bit weird, as I have some characters OOC. Like Dick. Oh, and I'll probably throw in some TGWTG references. The websites for these two things are www[dot]lfgcomic[dot]com[slash]page[slash]1 for LFG and www[dot]tgwtg[dot]com Cheers_

~ Fancy Line Break Here ~ Fancy Line Break Here ~ Fancy Line Break Here ~ Fancy Line Break Here

Oh Muse, let the story of the blond warrior that grew to encapsulate an entire land with his influence be spoken from my mouth. Begin at The Gate.

"This, this is the city which nobody returns from; if you dare tempt the protectors of this sacred site, feel free to enter through these gates. I warn you, if you do let even a thread of your clothing still attached to you through the entrance, you cannot return to this life. Nobody here knows what lies on the other side, all we can say is that screams, blood curdling, horrifying, heart wrenching screams are emitted moments after one steps through. Dare you to vitiate these people's holy ground after you have been imbued with this information?" A grizzly, gray-haired old man said to an absolutely radiating blond teenager.

"Dare I? You ask me now if I dare defile the ground of this city with naught but my presence? I am who asked you to let me enter. It was I who donned this wireless transmitter of image and audio alike, I who already knew the information, I who was bestowed with the vision of a future wherein I am not a weakling, where I am able to be someone. Oh, Sarutobi, my friend, I do dare, and I dare daringly!" Retorted the blond.

The blond wore a simple set of clothes, a jacket top which was black, the deepest black of which I had ever seen; light almost seemed to be eaten by this jacket top, in addition to this article, he clothed himself in a pair of silken pants, made of the same material as the top, only with an intricate crimson red design flowing down the sides. Along with his clothing, he donned a framed backpack which held his rations of food as well as a wireless video and audio transmitter which fed directly to the office of the older man, Sarutobi.

Sarutobi contemplated this for a few moments, then smirked. Who was he to stop this young man from fulfilling his dreams, even if those were suicidal in basis. He was but a withered old man, while this boy in front of him had a life to be walked; it was almost ironic – Sarutobi had spent 72 long years on this planet, being mentored and mentoring, while this foolhardy youngster almost seemed to be throwing his life away by walking into the gates of the Deforgotten City. However, Sarutobi trusted the one wishing to enter, as the blond had always won out against ridiculous odds; his childhood was terrible with the villagers beating and starving him, his teachers purposely failing him, first "true" mission being ranked much lower than should have been, his best friend abandoning the village, and being sought after by an organization for the being sealed in the boy's belly. The being which had almost destroyed the village neigh 20 years yonder. But this beast is one of the reasons that Sarutobi trusted the boy to the grounds of death.

"Fine, my young friend. You wish to partake in the task which others have before and failed. I trust you though, Naruto, to survive. And not only to survive, but to prosper, to prosper greatly and to return to us when you have become strong. I may or may not be here when you return, but if I pass before that time, I will watch from the heavens for you. See ya!" Sarutobi said to the christened Naruto, before literally kicking him into the city gates.

"Wow Sarutobi... You su-" was all that Naruto got to murmur before vanishing from Sarutobi's sight.

The screams commenced. Sarutobi flinched, believing that he has sent a boy to his death, before noticing that the screams were of a different sort than before. They seemed...inhuman. The old man could only attempt to imagine what Naruto was facing at the moment, before poofing away from the scene, into his office, muttering, "Shunshin."

Over into the Deforgotten City, Naruto was fighting the fight of his life. Invisible opponents swung any item they could get their hands on toward Naruto, who was fighting with his eyes closed. He fought using an arcane martial art, with the possibility of learning available only to a select few, with even fewer accepting, and even fewer surviving the first week of training. Naruto suddenly curled his entire body forward, balancing on his palms, smashed his feet into one of the enemies facial area, before spinning around and slicing another's throat with kunai hidden in his sleeves.

He spun out of the way of an overhead strike from behind, before running through a series of hand signs and shouting, "Gokoukyu," and raising his right hand to his lips in a ring and expelling a fireball the size of a tool shed. The beast attacking him lit up like a fluorescent light, revealing it's figure to Sarutobi over the video device, before shrieking and dying.

"That thing. That thing was unnatural. And invisible. And Naruto just killed it. And judging by the carnage, at least 20 others have already been vanquished. Kami, help me. A lot." Sarutobi verbalized in amazement. Suddenly, raining down on Sarutobi's parade, the video feed cut off, while the sound kept transmitting.

Naruto almost got speared through the back, if not for the rations and video camera in his backpack. He turned around and shoved his fist through the offenders head. Naruto got backed up against a tree, and noticed that there was one coming his way through the sense of sound, so he ducked. He heard the tree behind him splinter, noticing that the creature's arm must have been stuck in the tree. The arm was severed by a kunai held by the blond, before a booming voice screamed out in a wretched language that Naruto somehow understood undertones of, **"Rajtaxe! Krouip inkta cruxe!(Stop! Cease your fight!)"**

"**Kai! (Yes!)" **came the resounding cry of an alarming amount of voices.

Naruto glanced around, and then yelled, "Show yourselves!"

The singular voice then repeated Naruto in it's coarse tongue, **"Krou cupixe. (Show yourselves.)"**

"**Kai!" **yet again came the cry of a ridiculous number of voices. Naruto was then shown the beasts that he had been slaughtering left and right. They were hunched over creatures, with lightning yellow manes around their neck and hip areas, with snouts, with claws which could gut you with not a problem, with two small, beady eyes, with a number of appendages sprouting from their bodies. Naruto was appalled that he was in an area infested with these creatures, before realizing that he was judging based on appearance.

"**Haha, you have done well, puny human! First you have survived several waves of my children, then you managed to understand and heed the command to stop, and finally did not 'judge the book based on it's cover.' I am proud that one of your species has a brain large enough to understand the concept of not sucking." **Came the thunderous voice of the being that had stopped the fight. **"However, I cannot comprehend why you came through those gates. You kind have been slaughtered repeatedly when they violated our grounds with their filthy aura, yet you entered anyway. Is it because of that vision you had? Did that hallucination drive you to a suicidal idea that the 'Deforgotten City,' a place in which many of your kind have trodden on and died, could help you become what you saw? Oh, I see you disagree with me; you honestly believe that you can become stronger here? Very well, I shall see, as shall you. I will not hinder nor help you for the time being, nor will my children. You, however, may NOT use the power of the creature inside you at any point in time while you reside in our realm, nor may you visit our resting ground. You will know when you approach our resting ground as your energy will begin to rapidly drain. When you feel a pull on your strength just from standing, turn tail and walk the other direction. Do you understand, Mitku-Rammsteix? (Prophesied-Rammsteix)" **Questionedthe booming voice of "The Parent."

"Oh, Parent, I understand completely. I comprehend every word you spoke, as it was in my language. Somehow, how I am not sure, I can understand bits of your language. I will steer clear of your resting area, I will not aggravate your children, I will not inquire for help. Adieu, Great Parent," responded Naruto, trying diplomacy for once, rather than going balls-to-the-wall and attacking everything in sight blindly.

"**Oh, and you must destroy the auditory transmission device encapsulated in your food pack. And one more thing, so that you do not starve to death and that I can truly judge your powers, there are our enemies to the west of here that you may kill and feed upon," **said the Parent, who then disappeared with all of the children.

"Oh Kami, this is gonna take some getting used to. A lot." Was all that Naruto said, facepalming. He swung his backpack around to the front of his body, and said to the microphone, "Sorry, Sarutobi, I gotta do as the Parent says. I don't want to die a gruesome death," before crushing the microphone.

Naruto glanced around, for the first time noticing his surroundings. There were many trees, giant red oaks and weeping willows; pines and yew which seemed as ancient as time itself. The architecture around him was also ancient, with looming arches and spiraling spires. Naruto peered off into the distance, making out a elephantine cathedral, which he assumed to be their resting place. Finally, he gazed off to the west, seeing jutting charcoal colored spikes, the homeland of the Parent's enemies. His stomach emitted a ravenous growl, sending him into a fit of laughter at realizing that his body knew where the food was.

"Time to go get some grub. I wonder what those guys are gonna be like for eatin' and what they are going to look like. Ugly? Probably. Tasty? Well, those giant salamanders back home in the Forest of Death were grotesque but they were delicious," Naruto mused to himself.

Naruto realized that he hadn't glanced upwards even once, and once he had, noticed that the sky was a carmine red with streaks the same black as his clothes.

The blond set off towards the city of the enemies, not even suspecting for a moment that several pairs of eyes were watching him from behind. Not the eyes of the Children, but human eyes.

"You think he's the one? I mean, he is the first human to survive passing through the gates in over 7 millennium," spake the owner of one of the sets of eyes.

"I do agree, it is a possibility, but he's so scrawny. If he survives for 10 minutes in the hell that is Randarok, I will have to say the he's the one. But, you know how unlikely that is – the Parent neglected to mention to him that their enemies were vicious, savage beasts. They made the Children seem like kittens in comparison," replied the burliest of the speakers.

"Both of you are insane! There is no way that that child could be the one to set us free and to take the throne of the empire of 100 nations. He should not have even survived the battle with the Children; this he managed to do only with sheer luck. Even if he is to survive for your specified length of 10 minutes, a feat that our past leader of yonder years could not achieve, I still will not acknowledge him as our deliverer," spat the third of the trio.

"We shall see, Cale, we shall see," chimed the first two simultaneously. "Besides, the Randarokian children are delicious," said, with glee, the first of the speakers.

"Shut your mouth, Richard," said the burly one.

"Child, I will go fwoosh on you! Don't tempt me," returned Richard, rolling his eyes.

Cale ran up behind Richard and stabbed him in the back, smirking.

"Gods, I hate that you rolled a rogue like I told you to that once. It really sucks for the rest of us," complained Richard. He turned around and glared at Cale, who continued to smirk, before yanking out the knife and tossing it into Cale's stomach.

"Alright, you two, let's follow the shorty. We've got nothing else to do. Rather unfortunate, but it is the truth," mumbled the burly one.

As they turned to follow Naruto, they watched him in almost slow motion fall to the ground from not paying attention to where he was walking. Richard simply dragged his hand down his face and asked when the next one to survive the passage would come along. The other two laughed, and Cale mouthed, "I told ya so, Dick!" Cale's head was promptly encased in a block of ice, ending his laughter.

"FOR PONIES!" Yelled Richard, his yellow eyes glowing. He laughed maniacally, before noticing that Naruto had disappeared from their sight. "Eh?"

Soon enough though, black lightning and blue fire exploded from the city of the Randarokians, causing Richard to grin with glee. "Looks like the boy can cause some damage; Randarokians taste so good electrified and toasted, too. I hope he leaves some food for us, I'm really hungry. Anyone have babies?"

Cale and the burly one simply glared at Richard, causing him to shrug his shoulders.

"Pinky, you wanna 'supervise' the newest contestant or should I?" Asked the largest of the three.

"You go ahead, Bloodrage. I already said it, he's not gonna last. I'll be content to stay here and 'torment' Richard." Cale replied.

"C'mon, you rogue prick. Let's dance!" contested Richard.

All of a sudden, Richard had a knife stuck in his ribs, causing him to ask why people always went for the ribs. It's not like the ribs did anything to him.

Bloodrage simply shook his head and ran off towards the city.

Naruto was in the middle of the city, blowing down buildings and causing tremors; giant fireballs and lightning storms emanated from him. These creatures were visible, which Naruto was thankful for; they were obsidian hued beasts with bony structures at the junctions of their hips and shoulders. They moved around on all four, though it seemed they could do fine as bipedal. They had dark red, glowing eyes, with concentric, sickly pulsating glowing neon green rings covering their bodies.

The Randarokians were converging around him, so thinking up something on the fly, he yelled, "Wait!"

The beasts looked confused, and actually followed his command, halting their advance for a moment. This one moment was all that it took for Naruto to act, during which he ran through a series of hand signs, before yelling out, "Bakuha!"

All of the creatures withing a 12 meter radius were vaporized, while the ones up to 15 meters were toasted alive. The rest survived, even if just barely for some.

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked. These things must be freaking idiots," gaped Naruto.

The survivors, of which there were many, screeched vehemently at him, causing him to doubt whether doing that was a good idea. He seemed to be running out of energy, and knew that the Kyuubi's energy was off limits. Thinking quickly yet again, he jumped over to one of the toasty Randarokians, and grabbed a leg. Biting out a chunk before smashing his fist through one of the creature's sternum, he noticed that it returned a large amount of energy to him. The energy felt vile, however; tainted and demonic. Not that it mattered, he imprisoned the most powerful demon to have walked the earth in several thousand years.

Naruto seemed to sense that a building was collapsing, so he jumped out of the way, laughing with delight as he saw yellow blood splatter across the volcanic colored buildings. More and more of the local buildings were collapsing, causing vast amounts of blood to be vehemently exiled from the creature's bodies.

Bloodrage simply looked on at this slaughter, this bloodbath, nodding his head yes or no every now or then. Then he heard a shriek unlike any the blond was fighting could output, and all time seemed to stop for him.

"The Queen is coming. And she's pissed. She's so pissed she can't even walk straight. Richard, help me here if you're being benevolent today." Bloodrage uttered with wide eyes, watching as the ground twisted and earthquakes started from the monstrosity that was heading towards the blond.

"Nah." Richard muttered, flying in on a fwoosh-ball. "Just kidding. Gonna watch the kid get eaten too, though. Seems like the probability is pretty high today. Oh, and 'Seeing a toddler rip out your heart and show it to you? Priceless. For everything else, their's FWOOSH!' Just felt like I'd throw that one out there."

The ground finally splintered upwards directly in front of Naruto, spiderweb cracks ran up several of the nearby buildings causing obsidian pebbles to fall from the sky. The sky itself seemed to convolute from the massive power this being was exuding. It was almost surreal, watching a young man being eaten by an enormous Randarokian, then witnessing said Randarokian explode as a few thousand of the young man that was eaten appeared from nowhere; almost surreal to be sure.

Naruto did not look happy, none of the several thousand Naruto clones looked happy either. "You freaking ruined my clothes by eating me, forcing me to explode you by creating about 4,000 more of me. Now I'm pissed! I'm so pissed I can't see straight."

"Hrm. It looks like the boy has some potential. I keep wanting him to yell his battle cry..." Richard mused, "If it's awesome like mine, then Cale will have to surrender to him."

"FOR GLOCKENSPIEL!" Naruto yelled before running into the fray, spewing fireballs all across the battlefield. One of the Randarokians tried to jump out of the way of the fireball headed it's way, but screwed up and smashed into one of it's kin. Naruto jumped between the two and smashed his fist into both of their heads. Brain matter spewed from the skulls of the beasts, both of which Naruto promptly toasted and ate bits and pieces of.

Naruto moved with machinelike precision and god-speed, crushing skulls, toasting beasts, and all around causing chaos. When the population of Randarokians had significantly dwindled, the remaining monsters fled the scene, not wishing to be massacred. Naruto laughed and pulled out a sealing scroll from his bag, one of the precious few items that was not destroyed.

"Now to seal up all of this left over meat, so that I don't starve anytime soon," Naruto gleefully explained to the invisible audience. He went about, collecting all of the edible meat, piling it onto one scroll and sealed it all away.

"Well, time to take child back to Pinky, see what he says." Bloodrage said, eyebrow raised at the power that the boy had displayed over the past little while.

"Hold on. I'm gonna scare the hell out of him. Be back," said Richard. He cast a silencing spell on his feet, happy as can be when he stomped and it made no noise. He ran towards Naruto, darting up behind him, only to be stopped with the boy suddenly turned around and sliced Richard in half from groin to head.

"Oh... Sorry about that." Naruto muttered to the seemingly dead body, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Last time I listen to Bloodrage, I swear. He told me no one was gonna cut me in half again. He swore it to me. And then some punk kid comes through some mystical gates and uses some ridiculous sword that he materialized from some scroll," Richard complained from his half-mouth.

Bloodrage came in close second, suppressing laughter at his comrade's position.

"So... Yeah. Who are you guys again?" Naruto asked with an incredulous tone. The Old Geezer had told him that no travelers had survived the passage though the gates. Yet here are at least two living creatures that are not the Children nor the Randarokians.

"I'm Dick. I mean Richard," Richard introduced himself. "Oh, and FOR PONIES!"

"My surname is Bloodrage. That is all you should call me," Bloodrage told Naruto.

"My name is Naruto. So, I was told that no body had survived the passage through those gates in, well... Forever," Naruto explained.

"Yeah, and I'm George Bush," Richard commented satirically. "No, in all honesty, we don't know what happened. It's probably because we were already dead, so the Children had nothing against us. So, you're coming with us to meet our other comrade, Cale'anon. Just call him Cale."

"And if I say no?" Naruto threw out there.

"I'll knock you out and he'll drag you," Richard fired back.

"Touchè," Naruto replied. "I'll come along willingly. You don't seem to be enemies."

And so started the companionship of Naruto and the Looking For Group cast.


	2. Shout out, I'm still alive, HELP!

Alrighty, guys! Yeah, it's true, I'm still alive! I'm still writing. Kinda. I know you've been waiting for a long ass time for this, but this isn't really an update. Lo siento, sumimasen, Es tut meir lied. Sorry.

I'm letting you know that I won't be updating for even longer because... I don't have a computer. If you feel like donating some money to me, so I can get a really cheap-ass computer, just for writing FF, email me. shikuto (dot) ai (at) gmail (dot) com

It would be great if a bunch of you guys donated, so I could get a relatively nice computer, but anything is better than nothing. Can't use the library, and I'm not at my brochacho's houses enough to use their computers... Lost my flash drive, so I can't use school computers.

Donate? That would be great, and I'd appreciate you guys forever. For reals, forever.

In fact, I'd write up an entire shout out to all of you guys who donate in either an author's note, or I'd write a story that's self-insert-esque, but features everyone who donates. It'll be like the Ultimate Showdown. Except more Ultimate.

Oh, and to the person who commented on "Power is Relative," and was too afraid to actually log in to their account before reviewing, but telling me that they're a "Helpfull person" _[sic] _saying that asking for money is possibly "ILLEAGAL" _[sic]_ They are incorrect, and misguided. I am requesting that money be DONATED for a cause that the people want to support, of their own free will. I'm not making money off the stories which use characters that I do not own. I am asking for DONATIONS from people who want to help me get a computer so that they can read with much smaller breaks. I am not requiring money from them for me to write. There's the difference. It will simply take longer for me to get chapters out if I do not have a computer of my own at home. I will have to find someone who will be willing to let me use their computer for long stretches of time and quite often. It's not illegal. Not that the person could spell, anyway.  
And the reason for which I know that it's not illegal is because I asked my aunt, whom is a judge in my current residential state of Texas, as well as my other aunt, who is a police officer in the city of Las Vegas.

Muchas gracias ustedes estan leyendo! Thank you for reading! Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu!

P.S. I'm taking Japanese in school, so my Japanese grammar will be better! Ii desuyo.


	3. Announcement!

_**And now for the announcement of the century!**_

**But really only for this year.**

After months of not writing any Fanfiction, I've decided to return. And also, I've been rewatching all the anime from my childhood (Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, Neon Genesis Evangelion, etcetera.) Now, to appease all you guys who got pissed at me for leaving to work on my novels (which I lost when I had to reformat my hard drive D:) I'm going to work on Fanfics again. And they're going to be better than ever. And stuff. And I think I'm going to branch away from the constant fighting and death and junk that I seemed to stay with when I wrote before. And I'm going to get into NGE and RuroKen and YuYu fics. More than just Naruto and BLEACH. :)

Be forewarned, however: I have restricted internet access, so updates will probably be far in between, unless I can use my school's internet to get here, and also, I may end up stopping production on a story because I get bored with it or I feel like the earlier chapters become a disgrace to my evolving writing abilities.  
Or I'll just go and rewrite the early chapters. Or something.

Oh, and I'll drop a story if I feel like I introduce way too many plotholes for it to be cohesive.

So, have fun!


End file.
